Morpheus Realm
by SangNoire
Summary: When Ryou thought he would surely have to die in an empty darkness, somebody shows up to offer him a deal. RxB, Lime, yaoi, big amounts of romance!


**Hey guys, it's me again, I dedicate this to a friend of mine, MarluxiaXIII, for writing me a cute Deathshipping poem I just loved_! (which can be found here: .com/art/Deathshipping-At-the-End-266933695) _I want to thank him for he is a really creative and nice person!  
>Tendershipping it is for him, a bit Lime and a pile of romance! Enjoy it, my dear! ^-^<br>And you also, guys! I hope you have fun, for the words never met my keyboard so easy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Hush child the darkness will rise from the deep<em>

_And carry you down into sleep. (~Heather Dale, "Mordred's Lullaby")  
><em>

He felt the utter pain in his whole body while the nurses and the docter transported him to the emergency room in this cold, uncomfortable bed. A strange feeling filled him, it was as if life and death themselves were fighting fiercely through his very veins, hurting him even more and more while they did. His small, frail body was filled with such a big amount of distress and pain, that he could barely take it. All that was left was the desperate want to live.

His bed came to a halt when he thought, that the pain would cause him faint. All around him the nurses were moving quickly, the doctor was no where to be found and he felt something being put upon his mouth, which was cold and unwanted again, spreading inside of him a strange scent of tiredness. He had listened to his mother stories... where he would go now had to be the realm of Morpheus... He took a few breaths feeling his eyelids shut and his body relax in a forced way, while he fell... and fell... deep into an empty darkness.

While the boy was flooded by the sedatives the nurses prepared the operation. The boy was brought in here with serious ribcage damage and also a damaged arm. After a car-crash on one of the traffic streets, which was caused by a drunken driver that obviously hit the car frontal and also made another one crash into the crashed vehicles side, the boy was immediately delivered here, a laceration at his head and a pretty damaged amount of ribs that treatened his lungs and organs at the very moment. The staff was eager to help the child, especially because the little girl and the woman, that sat in the drivers seat and behind it, were both dead. They were all able to imagine that this must have been his mother and sister.

The doctor entered and observed the scene, while a nurse let his hands slip in a pair of gloves. He wouldn't let the young one die!

The operation was exhausting, for the frail childs body seemed to be strangely weak, as if he didn't even want to live anymore, the doctor tried to hurry and help the little one, before his life resources were completely exhaust. Though he didn't get any chance to move a bit, when the heartbeat of his little patient suddenly fell rapidly. NO! Whatever he tried to animate the small heart to beat in a rhythmical manner it was in vain and all so soon the small organ stoped it's work completely. The doctor took the defibrillator and used it on the small body to bring him back alive.  
>'No, small one! I won't let you go!'<p>

Something deep inside the young one's dim and by sedatives-embraced mind was shaken when his heart stoped to beat, a strange feeling of irreality and happyness spread in his veins when the adrenalin flooded the whole body, a comfortable chill and something he surely imagined.

Steps that came his way.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw the emergency room before him, everything seemed a bit grey, the people around him weren't moving and also no sound was made, except for those soft, feathery footsteps, that slowly approached the bed. His eyes opened a bit wider and he turned his head, never doubting that all of this really happened. Nevertheless he felt frozen in time.

The steps grew a bit louder and finally he was able to spot something moving. Hair... the softes, dove-shaded tone of white was framing a creamy skinned face, russet eyes were looking not only into his chocolate brown ones but deep inside of his soul. The movements he was able to see from out of his lying position on the bed, so not be able to spot something beneath hip-height, were fluid and elegantly set, the darkblue velvet that cover the other ones body fashioned as a victorian suit, was giving the man an aura of heavenly beauty. Even if it was such a cold kind of beauty...

The man was coming to a halt directly at his bed, looking down at him, his hand moving slowly to burry gently in the smaller ones white straws, that were so similar to his own and incredibly soft... like the kindness in this boys heart.

„Morpheus?" The small voice asked him and he smiled, the hand pating the head of the boy, enjoying the presence of the child's soul near to his own.

„No, little one, also something hardly alike..." Even if the younger was able to spot the smile on the other ones face it was like laying eyes onto a mask, most beautiful fashioned. White like china, painted like a picture of magnificent art, even warm he guessed as real skin would be.

But in the end... still a mask.

„There is something happening to you, little one... and because of this I'm here."

The voice was wraping around him it seemed, soothing velvet itself.

„I know... I'm... dying, am I?" The child asked the former called „Morpheus" who nodded and smiled in return.

„Yes... your body alone is too weak to handle this treatment and the situation."

The chocolate eyes closed and the younger one was filled by distress and sharp glee at the same time. „So... I can be with mommy and Amane again?"

„If that is what you dearly wish, Ryou." The other one said, never looking away, it was as if the thorough but strangely soft russet never left his face.

„Are you... are you Death then... here to take me away?"

The other one shook his head again, still smiling. „I'm here to offer you a deal."  
>„A...deal?" The white-haired child ask, obviously not understanding what the other one meant.<p>

The older male bowed down a bit, lingering face to face with the frail child now. „Hear my offer, child... I'll give you a new life... you'll not have to die like this, now and here..."

Ryou's eyes widened a bit, innocent hope deep in those chocolate orbs. „Really?"

The other one nodded. „For what I want as a payment..." He bowed even further down whispering the next words in the childs ear.

„...is your soul."

A freezing breeze was ruffling his hair, when he was slowly walking down the street, a bag in each hand, trembling a bit with the sharp, stinging air, that crawled under his clothes and smothered his skin with the cold of winter.

The groceries in his bags clattert a bit when he came to a halt in front of his home and opened the door, steping inside, climbing the stairs to get upwards into his appartment. He didn't like the sharp and cold breath of winter, while he at the same time loved it's scent of snow and warm gingerbread happiness.

Arriving in his appartment was always a relieve, warm air seemed to embrace him, long awaiting his arrival and also...

A quiet mewling and soft jingling, both noises made him smile and a fuzzy warmth climbing upwards from his stomach into his chest. The white cat that lived with him in this appartment ran towards him everytime when he returned, small bell at his collar jingling happily when it burried its head into his trousers, everytime eagerly waiting for him to return. He never had given the thing a name, for it seemed to need none. No name was able to express what he felt towards the small thing, to capture it's very soul and being in a so bluntly set frame like that didn't suit the creature he loved so much.

Russet eyes were opening and meeting his chocolate ones while he still smiled, taking the small thing into his arms and greeting it properly, bags forgotten on the floor.

„You missed me, didn't you?" A long purr and the russet eyes twinkled appreciatively. „Yes... I missed you too." He planted his face in the soft, dove-shaded fur a few seconds and enjoyed the cat's purring, before he put it down again.

„Let's see what we got, shall we?" He asked the thing with those beautiful eyes filled with intelligence, before he took the bags, knewing that the cat would follow him without a second glance back.

He set the bags on the table hearing the jingle, when the cat jumped up also, sitting down patiently, all the while more watching him, than the food he bought. It was a strange relationship the both of them shared, as the kitten always seemed to know what was going on, reading him like a book, treating with the utter respect and treatment he exactly needed.

Sometimes he wondered if he owned the cat, or the thing owned him.

Deep in thought while he was putting the groceries away the russet eyes were watching his every move and behavior, exactly reading his very soul with those uncommon, wonderful eyes he thought he must have loved since his birth.

It never misbehaved, it everytime gave him the impression of being loved and needed and also... it was able to give him the comfort he desperately longed for.

„I just wish you were no pet but a lover..." A chuckle left his mouth when the cat tilted its head, jingle sofly accompanying the movement.

„Don't look at me like that... if I had someone like you, I'd never be lonely again... I'd give my very soul for that... you can't imagine how important you are for me." Amused russet twinkled in his direction, like the cat was laughing about a secret joke. „Too bad you can't even speak..." It mewled again, still very amused and gracefully walked over the table rubbing its head against his hand like an expression of consolation. Ryou scratched it behind its ears and smiled. „I'm so ungrateful, huh? I shouldn't demand so much... you are at least the best and only thing that I can give my love to in this world... No... I shouldn't ask for any changes... I'm grateful."

The cat's half lost in the pleasure closed eyes twinkled towards him again tongue licking his tumb once, before it sat down calmly again. He got the impression that if it had been able to smile it would now.

He put everything away, now smiling himself. Life wasn't ever as kind as he wanted it to be towards him... but there were a few things life did for him, that were to precious to ever give them up. And his little russet-eyed companion was sure one of them.

It was a pity that the child had to forget about their deal after it was set.

Really. A pity. But necessary... otherwise the whole thing wouldn't have worked.

He had decided to stay by the smaller ones side in this shape and have an eye on the younder one, for his sister and mother both died in that incident and his father was a really busy man. Too busy and unwanting to watch out for his relativ and son close and carefully enough.

His eyes narrowed a bit while he still watched the white haired teen putting his groceries away. Not that he had really other buisness to attend to... and the child that seemed to have sheer light as a soul was far to interesting and gripping for letting his attention being drawn elsewhere than towards him. Since he had first met this human soul he fell into a strange kind of nostalgia and nearly affection for the fragile thing. The thought of being held as a pet amused him, for the boy was his own „pet" in a strange kind of way still – and he seemed to know that deep down inside of his mind.

Also the white haired human seemed to be far away from being like the average human he came to know in the long lasting existence he not even dared to call „life" anymore. He was something far better, something outstanding. Something utterly special. Ryou was made for him and him alone and he would never let the other one go or lift off the protective hands that shielded the younger of any harm.

Still he'd have so long to wait until the smaller one would be his, when he would able to embrace him for all eternity. If cats would have been able to sigh he would have done now, but he only let escape a long breath out of his nostrils and watched the other one turn because of the noise, eyes locking onto the white furry pet on his desk and smile a happy smile. If he would be able to make this humans life better... wasn't that all enough for now? Also... wouldn't he throw the smaller one away liked a used toy once he belonged to him? Everytime it was only the thrill of seducing a poor soul that made this game so irresistable. He never dared to think the word 'love' he wasn't even sure if he was able to feel such a thing. But he knew one thing for sure...

He grew affectionate... and he didn't know if he liked this.

He just wasn't able to wait any longer... he had to try to get to the younger one now...

The white-haired teen frowned a bit, when he entered the restaurant which was a very noble one and looked down onto the letter again. The writing was his fathers without any doubt and also he had entered the right building... nevertheless he was a bit nervous.

Slowly he made his way inside and greeted the receptionist with a nervous nod and a „Konbanwa..."**(1)**

The man smiled. „Konbanwa, how can I help you?"

„Ano... I was invited by a certain Mr. Bakura." The receptionist looked down and nodded. „Allright, please follow me then, it's just over there." He followed the polite man and sat down at the table, well placed in a not so loud corner with a nice view onto the street.

„Thank you." The smaller one nodded and smiled. „You're welcome, sir. I'll let Mr. Bakura know where to find you, when he arrives." The receptionist bowed and left him alone, watching the street sighing softly. He wondered if his father would really show up. It was his birthday at least, he didn't even remember it all the years before, even if he apologized and sent Ryou two presents for Christmas every year, it made the white-haired one sad. He smiled a bit and watched his reflection in the mirror. His hair was nicely tied in his neck and the suit he wore, which his father requested, for the restaurant was a really good and high-class one, suited him very well. He was so happy that he would see his father again, that his smile didn't vanish.

But when time passed by and nobody came, except of the receptionist, to tell him that he was sorry nobody arrived and if he wanted something to drink or eat while he waited, which he declined, for it was highly unpolite. Half an hour. An hour... two hours. His shoulders sank even deeper it was half past nine now... and his father requested to meet him here at seven. His whole chest fought hard to supress the sob and he tried not to cry with the disappointment.

His father had promised him to come... he had hoped that the other one would really come here and spent some time with his son... his eyes closed and he lowered his head, crying silent tears.

It was all in vain... the other one wouldn't show up, but he knew he would stay here until the restaurant closed for his fear to abandon the other one by just going home again, was unbearable.

A quiet sob left his mouth and his hands reached for the serviette, until there was a cloth tissue held right before him. He tried to not show too much off his face while looking upwards, but it was hard to see the person who offered his tissue for him nevertheless. „My... there I see the most beautiful creature sitting here and crying desperately... please... take it... I can't stand to see you cry a second longer." The voice was soft, yet so much like soothing velvet as it reached his ear, while he hesitantly reached for the offered tissue and dried his face, sniffling once.

„I'm sorry, sir... if I spoiled your evening... I really didn't m-" He looked upwards and immediately fell silent amazed by the sight of russet eyes that looked down into his chocolate ones.

Dove-shaded white hair played with the handsome features of the mans face and the creamy white skin, that was lighted by the candle on his table made that person a elegant and most beautiful sight. A small smile built on the other ones face, that was filled with concern and Ryou felt a fuzzy feeling in the depths of his stomach when he saw that smile, which was only directed towards him. His heart beat so loud inside of his chest and he wasn't able to avert his eyes.

„May I sit down?" The other one asked quietly, as if not to wake Ryou from his deep slumber, while the little one blushed a bit, when he recognized he gaped – how utterly unpolite! - and nodded fiercely. „Please, sir... I'm sorry."

„Don't be." The man smiled and took the seat he was offered and looked at the smaller one, who still held the tissue and was a bit blushed, eyes shamefully averted.

„So... tell me... what made such a beautiful and wonderful creature as you cry?"

The other ones head lowered even a bit more and his shoulders lifted slightly. „Please, sir... I really don't want to load you with my problems..."

A smile crept on the other ones face and he crossed his legs most elegantly. „Look at me." He said, his voice soft and quiet still and the smaller one had no choice, but to do as he was said again amazed but the perfect beauty in front of him.

„I'm here alone... I'm eating here often and have no company whatsoever... but when I saw you cry... I felt the urge to come here and listen to you... for I can't see you cry... I'm sure only a smile can make you even more beautiful than you are now... I want to see that..."

Ryou felt his face blush deeply. „So... would you let me accompany you in here? Just for tonight?"

The man smiled and Ryou, who's head felt still hot nodded lightly.

It was the receptionist who came to the both of them this moment, smiling.

„Can I get you something?" They both ordered something to drink and when the man was gone again, Ryou lowered his gaze onto the tabletop, starting with a low sigh.

„My father invited me over here for tonight, we... don't see each other often, for he is busy working abroad... he wrote me a letter to meet me here... for... today is my birthday..."

„Oh, what? It's your birthday? Dear, happy birthday!" He looked upwards with the cheery tone, twinkling russet meeting soft chokolate-brown again and the smile he found on the other ones face let a shiver travel down his spine again, for it was filled with happiness and comfort.

It made him feel so much better.

„Well, for it is your birthday, I'll leave you no other choice. I want you to share the most expensive meal with me... and I want to invite you." The other one smiled widely, though it seemed more like a mischievous smirk, like he knew Ryou would try to convince him not to.

It was strange... he was so... familiar...

But how much Ryou tried to convince him not to do, he just laughed and told him, that he was honoured to be able to sit here with such a wonderful person, what made Ryou blush fiercely and nearly sank to the ground, while the other one seemed to be amused.

They shared a most delicious meal, talking about nothing important at all, smiling at each other, laughing... it was the best birthday he had celebrated since a long time.

The other one made him promise to come the next day again and Ryou felt that he had no chance but to agree... his affection for that man sat to deep to flee now... he had been invaded... in two hours... it was nearly scary.

When he arrived home, his cat mewled and greeted him like everytime and he took it upwards even before it reached his leg and burried his face in its fur laughing.  
>„You can't imagine what happened! I met someone... I had the best birthday of my life! I'm so happy!" The cat mewled and rubbed it's head against his soft hair and purred. He laughed and watched it. „Yeah I know what you think... how can I be so easily humored and convinced by a complete stranger, nuh?" He rubbed its belly and got to the couch, sitting down, cuddling the cat<p>

hesitating and locking eyes with the cat that was still purring in his lap. „He wasn't even so... unknown... I found him very familiar..."  
>The small cat still purred in his lap, pouncing his hand with its paws, rubbing it lightly, as if it wanted to cuddle him now.<p>

He smiled and scratched it behind its ear. „You know... he asked me to come back tomorrow..." He blushed. „I don't want to bother him, you know... he bought the must expensive meal for us... what do you think should I really return there tomorrow?" The russet eyes opened and the cat jumped up his shoulder, lying down on top of the back shelve licking his ear lovingly.

He giggled. „You think it's feeling good, so I should do it?" The cat mewled and snuggled into him purring. He stroke it again, smiling. Yes... that was fine by him...

They had decided it and now the guy was driving him home. Currently he didn't feel to awkward, for they knew each other for over a week now. He was never uncomfortable around the other one and the other male never gave him any reason for that.

„And you really think it's allright?" He had told the other male about his father and his family... he never had told somebody so much about himself... he nearly felt bad he talked so much about him.

„Yeah... I'm living alone since I'm 15 years old... me and my cat... and that's all I need."

Ryou smiled at the other one, who gave him one of these smiles again, that melted his very heart into a pile of touched affection. „Really... there is no need to worry..."

„Aren't you feeling lonely?" The soft voice met his ear again and his head lowered.  
>„Sometimes a bit..." His gaze travelled out of the window. „But everytime I do... my cat is there to comfort me." He smiled in the other ones direction. „I think it's the most important thing I have... you'll love it!"<br>The other one seemed to be nervous all of a sudden and averted his eyes. „Yeah... sure..."

The smaller one blinked. „Nani? Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry." „No, Ryou... no... you didn't."  
>A warm feeling filled his stomach again, when the other one said his name and he snuggled into the seat and smiled. „If you say so."<p>

He heard the other one chuckles which filled him again with so much affection and a strange bliss, that he doubted hid own intention for a full minute... did he really WANT to leave this car and go home alone?

He rubed his forehead and watched the other male again. Even now... he knew him at least for one weak... but even now, he was in his eyes still that mysterious, exciting and beautiful as when he met him at his bithday. A smile stretched his lips.

Maybe...

They came to a halt and Ryou searched the surroundings with his eyes, to meet the door of the apartment house, he swallowed once, how should he get the other one... but the man pushed open his door and steped out of the car to surround the vehicle once and open his door.

„Please come outside..." The soft voice told him and a hand was offered to him, as if he was a prince and not a hardly adult man who got home to his small apartment. He blushed deeply, when he lay his hand in the other ones and has helped out of the car, by the smiling man.

„There, there." He closed the door and took the young man with him, strolling to the door. „I wish you a nice evening... you seem to be tired..." The other one smiled this warm concerned smile again and let go from his arm, when they reached the door. „So... Good night."

The man smiled and slowly turned, only to feel his hand desperately griped by Ryou, who still was deeply blushed. „Wait... please..."

The other one turned around to find the smaller much nearer than he stood there before. He turned and smiled again. „What is it?"

The white-haired male blushed even deeper when he clutched the other ones hand with his own and looked at the man. „I... wanted to thank you... for all that you did for me... I'm really touched and you..." He bowed even more forward. „...you... mean so much to me... by now..."

He was so near by now, that the bigger one was able to see the moon reflectede in those chocolate eyes.

Russet leaned a bit down, while chocolate lay down his arms on the other ones shoulders and planted an all so soft kiss on the other ones lips, feeling the arms of the other one snake around his waist, holding him close and secure at this warm body. Allthough they were standing there like this a while, the parting was so unfulfilling, there was no satisfaction in Ryou, even if he had kissed the man who he loved the most in this world. The other one kissed his forehead softly.

„Would you... go upstairs with me... I would love to show you the apartment." The other one asked, soft smile in place, while a small grin appeared on the other ones face.

„Are you sure?" The smile on the other ones lips even stretched and the chocolate brown eyes twinkled as if he would laugh at a secret joke.

The other one chuckled and took his arm again. „So lead me upstairs."

The smaller one snuggled into the body, panting softly, when the other ones hands travelled his skin.

He didn't know how exactly they both had ended in his bethroom and on top of the bed, but he didn't care. Not in the slightest.

A hand found its way beneath his shirt and stroke the creamy, utterly soft skin which elicitted a low humming of approval from the smaller one.

He didn't care for nothing now. The only thing that was important was the man, who now began to plant soft kisses on his cheek, slowly reaching the jawline, where he nibbled at the skin a moment, causing the smalle one to clutch his shirt and breathe out trembling with the want to feel more.

The soft pillows and blanket touched his back, while he was laid down and the nibbles met his neck where the other one stayed a long time, after the shudder and the moan he recieved for his work, slowly unbuttoning his shirt, licking the softly beating pulse point once, feeling the goosebumps, the smaller one greeted his treatment with.

Soft hands found the way into his hair and pressed him down even further, kissing his cheek, stroking through his hair. The love he felt emit of every fibre of Ryou's body made him nearly mad. He was such a beautiful human, filled with such beautiful feelings... And he took him up here willingly, satisfied by the small illusion of the cat he had summoned... but that was not important now. A soft bite into the smaller once shoulder let him pant fiercely against his cheek and cover his own skin and innards with goosebumps. His mouth lowered and he kissed downwards the now uncovered chest and soft stomach, now and then hitting a sensual spot at this warm, sinful, sacred skin and earning a soft moan here and then, while his hands slid down the sensual sides of the smaller male to settle on top of his hips. His tongue dipped into the navel and Ryou threw his head to the other side, moaning heatedly.

A small smile crept onto his lips, when he kissed the skin again, so near at the waistband ang looked upwards. Deep gripping russet locking with chocolate brown to recieve a small smile. His own smile grew a crescent at the soft skin and slowly, nearly carefully, he took the other ones zipper between his teeth, hearing a gasp and seeing the shiver, when he pulled it down, opening the button with his fingers. He slid the pants and underpants down and was greeted by a sight most delicious, while the other one blushed deeply. „You're most beautiful, my precious.." The bigger one whispered and leaned down to plant soft kisses along the underside of the aroused member.

The panted and moaned melody he recieved made him shiver in delight and slide his tongue over this soft skin again, which made the other one moan loudly in pleasure. His hands slid up the smaller ones sides again, when his teeth nibbled the vein that he was able to feel pulsing with heat on the underside of the member softlym feeling the other one toss and turn beneath him, his treatment was highly appreciated it seemed...

The nibbles reached his tip and the teeth scratched the skin lightly for a few moments, before he took the thing into his mouth, feeling the pleasure in his own stomach and hearing the cry of delight from his precious. His head sank down slowly, lips and tongue nestled into the skin, fingertips rubbing the sensual areas at the smaller ones hips, while the sweet creature moaned below him in delight.

His head bobbed up and down, embraceing the length in heat, hands sliding to the other ones backside and squeezing a bit, making the other one wriggle below him.

„Ahhh...", the other one screamed gutturally when he suddenly moved faster around him and the sinful-sacred body beneath him shuddered in utter pleasure. His teeth scratched a bit over the length, tongue drawing lustful patterns on the skin, mouth sucking lightly, hands still squeezing the delicious backside, carrying the boy into a world of delight and pleasure.

A violent shudder beneath him and a scream of want, when he feeled his mouth being filled by that marvelous creatures essence, licking it off of the skin, leaving not even one drop there, swallowing around the member, which made the smaller one wimper in utter pleasure.

Hands burried into his hair, softly clutched his head and tried to move him upwards, where he saw the most beautiful smile he ever came to recive, the long dark lashes half covering the chocolate eyes and the softness and kidness in every feature of the wonderful face.

The other one snuggled into his skin and found the other ones body too eager to hold and embrace him, feeling one of the hands stroke his back...

'This must be a dream...' Was what both of them thought this time and unison sighs met the night, while the smaller one lay his arms around his neck and whispered into his ear:

„_If this is your realm, Morpheus... I want to be here with you forever..."_

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Konbanwa = Good evening<strong>

**There, there it's done! I really hoped you like it! I'm content with the outcome and path the story took!  
>Well, see you soon guys! I have many picture requests right now and try to learn to color with gimp... also I wait for Pottermore to let me in! (D DAMMIT LET ME IN!)<br>So... we'll see very soon, I love you all!  
>*leaves cookies*<br>**


End file.
